Collection Of StellaBrandon One Shots
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Just a collection of Brandon Stella One Shots. My First M Rated Story. Pleasee Revieww :
1. Intro:

Heyy Guyys,(:

So I've Been Getting Some Requests For Some M Rated Stuff & Im Like Oh..Okaay.?

So I've Decidedd To Write My Firstt M Rated Storyy! So, Ummm.. I was planningg on it just beingg a collectionn of one shots. soo Yeahh, My first sotryy is beingg craankedd out so PLEASE REVIEW (:


	2. Chapter 1

Stella smiled at Brandon from across the lecture hall. He was wearing that cute blue polo again that always made his tan look amazing. The professor started talking louder and Stella didn't care.

Brandon was some what focused but still making goofy eyes at Stella.

"Okaay, thank you class, see you tomorrow." She abruptly heard while everyone started packing up. She put her book in her bag and quickly speed walked into Brandon direction. "Stelllaaa," He smiled and gave her a half hug, "Movie Night for B-F-F's sounds good. I was thinking something funny. I need a good laugh." He chuckled. She smiled and nodded. What should would do to bed more than friends.

"Sounds great, my room or yours?" She said half heartily. "Mine, new TV!" He reminded her and lightly punched her arm. "Okaay, sounds good." She smiled and waved by as her dorm approached.  
She pulled on a pair of demin shorts and a long sleeve striped Tshirt.

She re-straightened her hair and attempted for the best look ever. She ran to her room and called him up and she could hear his smile, "Come over now Stel!" He laughed loudly at her coy question of what time. It was pouring and she frowned. All of that work for nothing. She ran to his building and walked down his hallway to see him running out of the door with an umbrella. "Stella!" He said shocked, "I was gonna come get you!" He said bummed.

She frowned. Sopping wet and looking like a wreck. He frowned but then smiled a little. He stood outside in the pouring rain and she laughed hard. "Now we're even!" He yelled and ran back inside and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. "Towel?" He offered. She shivered. "Y-Yeah." She coughed. "More like shower," He laughed a little and walked into his bathroom and started the shower. "Th-th-anks." She shivered. "You're frozen." He chuckled and hugged her tightly. She smiled into his arms. She felt like she belonged there. She looked up to find his lips come down on hers. She was so shocked that she jumped. "Sorry!" He yelped.

She breathed a little then smiled. "Don't be." She grinned and kissed him passionaly. She pullled on his shirt and fell on the couch. "Mmmm, Stella." He moaned into her lips.

Brandon held her head and trailed his kiss on her neck then back to her lips. "Brandon!" She moaned and arched her back when his hands found their way to her top. "Sorry!" He yelped. "No, It's fine!" She assured and kissed him harder. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've always loved you Stella." He said with a heavy breath. "Brandon." She moaned loudly.

He stood up with her and set her down. "What are we doing." he froze. She frowned. "Im so sorry." She blushed. He shook his head kissed her harshly and started walking slowly to the bathroom where it fogged over everywhere from the shower. He pulled harshy on his sopping wet shirt and revealed his amazing body. Stella couldn't stop staring. His perfect abs glistened from the rain. She tried pulling hers off but she couldn't from the water weight on her shirt. With one tug he pulled it off of her, revealing her soft pink bra with black lace. He smiled and kissed her passionatly. She wrapped her arms around his head and moved so his arms could undo her bra. She winced when her bra swung open and blushed wildly. "They're perfect Stella." He smiled and smacked both of his hands to them. She yelped and felt his move her chest around. She wasn't being the playtoy.

She pulled away and trailed her tongue down his chest and abs. "Ohhhhh Stella!" He moaned loudly. She flicked her tongue around the base of his jeans and unbuttoned them, revealing dark gray boxers and an erect member. She slowly started tugging on them and smiled up at him. "Oh god Stella." He moaned loudly. She finally revealed his package and he moaned when the air hit him. "Brandon." She whispered and kissed his tip. "Stel!" He yelped and started breathing heavily. "Do you want it?" She asked coyly. "Yes." He said quickly. "Oh." She smiled and engulfed his whole tip in her mouth. He moaned loudly and she liked the encouragement. She went down his shaft and only made it half way before almost choking. She pulled away and finally really looked. He was huge. Maybe 8 inches or more. "Stel." He begged. "How many girls." She asked.

He blushed vigorusly. "Ha um, right now counts right?" He said embarrassed. She nodded. "One..." He said embarrassed. She smiled happily. "I'm happy to be your first," She smiled and went back to what she was doing. After a minute, he coughed, "Stella. I'm about to...uuhh!" He moaned and jerked away from her. "It's okay," She smiled and crawled after him on her knees. "Um." He started.

"I want to be um..in..when I..you know." He shrugged and looked away. She smiled and stood up, "Okayy. But I'm freezing." She shook and covered her chest. He smiled and yanked down her shorts, revealing just bright pink underwear. He rubbed his finger along her and she jumped and moaned. "Shh. It's okay." He whispered and slipped a finger into her. She was tight. She started quivering as he pushed up on her upper wall. "You're...tight." He managed out. She leaned up and kissed him passionatly and some how managed to get in the shower and him not stopping. The water had gathered in the tub and Brandon turned it off. "Wasting water," He smiled and laid her down in the tub. She smiled and moaned when he slipped his fingers back in. Two was a lot for her. He didn't know what would happen if he continued with it.

He was at her side and the water was making him softer. She ran her hand up and down on him and he moaned, "Stella. Do you..." He blushed slightly. She nodded and blushed too. He turned from the side and hovered over her. "No." He paused and stood up. He picked her up and cradled her to his bad. "Brandon..?" She asked as he set her down. "Our first time...should be right." He smiled and kissed her gently. Brandon slowly rubbed her with one finger, drenched. She moaned and then he switched to using his member. "Ready?" He said nervously. She nodded and he grabbed her hands, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Wait." he froze, "We're protected, don't worry." She assured. He nodded and prodded in as he kissed her. She screamed and immediatly arched her back and he wasn't even half way in. "I'll stop!" He stressed and started to pull out. "No!" She yelled and pulled his arms forward, pulling him further in. "Stella," he said breathing heavily. "Please Brandon." She begged.

He waited 30 or so seconds before moving. She groaned in pain as he slowly started moving. "Im Sorry Stella!" He frowned. "More." She said quietly. He smiled lightly and started moving faster. "OhhhMyGod!" She yelled and pulled him all the way on top of her. He started to pump faster and his smile grew. "Stella. It's so good." He coughed out as he pounded faster. "It hurts!" She yelped finally. He stopped and started to pull out. "No! If you stop, it will never be good. Please." She begged. He didn't waste time and went back to pumping vigorusly. "Oh Brandon! I'm starting to feel...good!" She moaned loudly. Brandon was on the verge of spilling out but he wanted her to feel plessure so he held it in. She moaned for 2 more minutes until he gave up and fell back and covered his tip before he spilled all over her. She jumped to him and took him in her mouth and accepted all that he gave her. She smiled and wiped her lips. "Thank you." She smiled.

She lifted her up and kissed her deeply. "I love you Stella," He smiled and laid back with her curled up with her. He reached over and wrapped the blanket over her, "I love you more Brandon." She smiled and kissed her softly.


	3. Chapter 2

Brandon slammed his locker and quickly bustled to his last class. As he turned the corner, he slapped into Stella Solaria, the girl he dispised the most. He grimaced, even though he had just flattened her to the ground. "Watch it." He snapped and pulled her up by her arm. "Bite me," She snapped back, dusted off her skirt and strutted into class. She was undeniably sexy but cold as ice. After an hour of staring into the back of her gold locks, the bell rang and he fled as quickly as he could. He had to get to the computer lab before the computers filled up. He sat down at the one furtherst to the back and vigorusly began working.

After an hour or 3 passed, he was exhausted and no one was around. An old gray teacher hobbled up to him and handed him a key on a purple chain. "Lock up for me honey," She nodded and walked away quickly. He nodded and watched her close the door. He heard footsteps of heels slapping the floor. He quickly spun around and saw a tall pair of legs bending over in strappy pink heels. The girls skirt was black with a short pink t-shirt. He smiled when he could almost see the girls perfect bottom. He looked passed her legs for a second to see long blonde hair almost brushing the ground as she sorted through the bottom part of the printer. He felt light headed when he realized who he was checking out.

"Who let the rats in?" He said snoodly. The girl stood up and whipped her hair around and glared. Brandon felt a strange rush of blood. Her shirt was slightly pinned down by a misplaced pen, revealing her tight black bra. "Wow," She said coldly and strutted back to her computer.

Brandon felt like he couldn't control himself. He stood up and quietly walked over behind her. She didn't notice him until he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, raising her goosebumps. She gasped seductively, "Brandon!" She almost moaned. Brandon felt hard, he couldn't not want her right now. He pressed his lips to her warm neck and trailed his kissed down her neck. "Sto-stop. Brandon!" She gasped loudly and fell slightly over her chair. "Stella, lets not pretend like we both not want this." He chuckled and yanked her skirt down. "Stop!" She screamed and pushed him off. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her passionatly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she yelped into his mouth. He moved his hand up to her head and controlled her head motions. After a minute or two, she finally gave into the kiss and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Good girl," He smiled and leaned her back onto the computer desk. "Brandon!" She yelped again.

He pulled up her long shirt and revealed her small pair of blue lace underwear. It barely covered her and his smiled as he kissed her stomach. Stella moaned loudly and pulled his head up. "Brandon!" She said again in shock. He pulled himself up to her lips and kissed her again. She flipped his around on the desk so he was under her as she straddled his hips. Brandon smiled wickedly as she trailed her kiss down his neck and ripped off his shirt. She tugged on his pants, revealing his light blue boxers with his erection almost bleeding through. She put her hand down his boxers and trickled her fingers down him.

He moaned loudly and sneakily snuck a finger into her. Her moan echoed. He stood up and laid down on the ground, pulled her hips to his face. "No!" She moaned and he stuck 2 inside her. She was unbelievable tight. She wasn't being the vunerable one. She quickly pulled him out of his boxers and her eyes widened. He was maybe 8. She licked his tip then stuffed him into her mouth. "Stella!" He moaned loudly and felt a rush of energy. He slipped his tongue inside of her and she cried out, "Oh Brandon!" She pulled him out of her mouth and started breathing heavily. "Don't stop," He said smacking her cheeks. She yelped and stuffed him back in her mouth. She moved fast up and down his dick, and he couldn't stop his heavy breathing. "Dear God Stella. You're amazing." He moaned loudly.

She pushed him over and straddled his hips, rubbing her wetness on him and he gasped. "Do you want it?" She said seductively. He nodded his head eagerly. "Too bad." She pushed self up and started to giggle, "No protection," She shrugged and turned around to get up. He wasn't giving in, he pulled down on her hips and pulled down, aiming for her wet one but pushed hard into the other one. She screamed loudly and turned bright red and collapsed on him. "Stop! This hurts!" She screamed pounding into his chest. He pulled the back of her head to his ear and hushed her, "It'll be fine. Relax." She started to breath slower. After a minute or two, she was relaxed. "Alright, go." She murmured. He immediatly started thrusting. "Slower." She demanded. He frowned but slowed his pace. She immediatly started huffing. "This hurts." She admitted. "Wait," he helped her as he pulled out and walked to his backpack and pulled out a blue condom. He ripped it open and put in on slowly, making her want it more with every stalling second. She laid back on the tile and spread her legs, but shyly covered herself. He sat on his knees between her legs and guided himself into her slowly. He saw her head jerk back and her back arch when he was halfway in.

He pushed all the way in and she was even brighter. "Brandon!" She yelped and he started moving. She moaned out of plessure after a few minutes of thrusting. "Oh my God Brandon!" She smiled and he got faster. She pushed his shoulders and rode him. He reached up and gropped her boobs as she bounced and moaned loudly. "Stella ! I'm gonna..uhh..." He froze and she jumped off and pulled off his blue cover. He sprayed all over her chest and he collapsed. She giggled. "Wow, Brandon." She crawled over to him and kissed his perfectly sculpted abs. "Was I goood ?" She smiled and kissed his chest. "Yeah," He gasped out of no breath. "One of the betters?" She prodded. He sat up and frowned. "Can I tell your something?" he said pulled her onto his lap and kissing her lips softly. "We just swapped bodily fluids, of course." She smiled. He blushed, "You were my first." He glanced at her. He watched her smiled grow. "Good, you were mine." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"You knew that I've always liked you kid?" he smiled and reached for his jacket and wrapped it around her and leaned in for another kiss. She paused, "because we just fucked.." She added to his statement. "I do Stel," He said slightly rejected. "Prove it!" She laughed. "Wanna be my girlfriend-""Yes," She yelled and tackled him with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Stella sat in her living room alone watching old reruns, with her hair in a bun and running sweat pants. Her parents were gone and her boyfriend was out of town on a camping trip with all of his friends.

She missed him, more than she thought she would. Six whole months of celibacy was churning on her mind. Will we ever just...? Am I just not pretty enough to do it again?

She shamefully admitted to herself that she was more than ready to have sex with him again, but he apparently wasn't.

Hours later, Stella turned off the TV and walked into her room where she realized she left the light on. She pushed the door open and gasped. Her entire room was covered in roses and stuffed animals and balloons. She turned to face Brandon, smiling in all his glory, "Brandon!" she gasped and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso. "Hey gorgeous," He said sweetly.

"I thought you were gone, camping?" She yelled shocked and swaying in his arms. "I came home; you know how hard it is being without you?" He cooed and bounced her up and down in his arms. He walked with her in his arms and laid her back on the bed. "Happy 2 year baby," He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "YOU REMEMBERED!" She yelped and pulled him on top of her, kissing each other more passionately.

"Stel...I..." He blushed and looked into her golden eyes. "I want to make love to you, if that's...okay?" He said shyly. Stella blushed and her cheeks pinched up from smiling. "Of course baby," She leaned up and kissed him. Slowly but surely, their tongues collided and he pushed her further back on her bed and grabbed her waist and rubbed his hands down to her butt and kissed her neck.

She moaned softly as he trailed his kisses along her neck and he put his hand into her warm sweatpants. He slowly tugged them off, giving her cheeky boy shorts cold air, making her shiver and get goose bumps. "Brandon..." She whispered as he rubbed her warmth up and down through her underwear. He used one finger to pull it to the side and slipped his index into her. "Oh my God." She arched her back and he slowly started moving his finger inside of her. With his is other hand, he helped her maneuver out of her big t-shirt and unclasp her bra.

He slowly kneaded her boobs in circles as she moaned. "I've missed this," She whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. "I miss making love you to Stella, "He cooed and licked her nipples slowly as her moans echoed louder. She took her hands and pulled her underwear off, giving his fuller access. He slinked his face down between her hips and she groaned as he licked her up and down, "Oh my god Brandon, please!" She begged pushing his head away. "What's wrong?" He jumped up, "It's your turn." She smiled and tugged at his jeans. He smiled and unbuckled himself and pulled down his boxers with his jeans, revealing his long and thick cock. "Did it get bigger within six months?" She complimented and reached for it. He hissed in pleasure as she pulled him up and down.

"It's so big Brandon," She smiled and crawled up to him as he took his shirt off, showing off his body. She licked his penis up and down as he began to feel weak in the legs. "Stella..." He groaned as she engulfed his entire length into her throat. She slowly went back in forth on his length and licked around him while bobbing. She released and looked up at him. "Can we...now?" She blushed and he smiled and nodded. He pulled her up and positioned her under him. He slowly prodded himself into her and he moaned and quivered. "Oh GOD!" they moaned in unison. He slowly pumped in and out of her and she huffed with each thrust. He breathed heavily, she tightened in 6 months. It felt amazing to be back inside of her. She quickly got up and pushed him on his back to her bed and put him into her. She bounced on him quickly and moaned loudly, "It's so amazing, oh my god!" she screamed as he thrusted up into her deeply. He felt a rush and picked her up and laid her on her hands and knees and got behind her. "Fuck me," She moaned before he thrusted into her from behind.

He grabbed her ass and pushed into her deep and hit her all the way in the back. "Oh yes, more!" She moaned as he thrusted deeper and fast. "I'm going to...Stella!" He groaned as he released everything into her tightness. Her legs shook as her orgasm came and went. She collapsed and he followed on top of her. She rolled out from under him and smiled and he grabbed her and snuggled into her hair. "I love you, beautiful." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep naked with her.


	5. Chapter 4

Stella strutted to the locker rooms, readying for a long night of cheering. It was cold that night and she felt a cold wind gust her skirt up. The varsity players cheered at her and her cheer trained butt. All she wanted to do was see Brandon, her long time love. She knew it. Tonight was the night that she would let him do as he pleased. It was senior night at her high school, the last home game for the boys team. Brandon, the star quarter back would be saying goodbye to high school and hello to a full ride scholarship to Baylor for his arm. Stella would be lost with out him, taking a scholarship in Florida for her superior skills.

Brandon never asked to have sex, never even hinted it, but she knew that he was craving it. And she was too.

Before the game, the varsity players that were seniors got to walk the field with their parents and a recorded speech would play over the intercom. Stella smiled, watching Brandon link arms with his mom and his dad wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He was in his all black uniform with blue numbers, number 7, her favorite number. He had black war paint on his cheeks, making him look sexy, yet slightly intimidating.

He smiled at her and waved. She waved back, blushing at his recognition. She heard his voice come over the speaker as the recording.

_I would like to thank my parents, for their on going support of my dreams. Especially my mom, for keeping up with groceries. _  
_I would like to thank Baylor for even considering me as their future quarter-back. Mr. Jefferson, I won't let you down._  
_I would like to thank my coaches, for believing in the scrawny freshman with the helmet two sizes too big. _  
_Last, but in no way shape or form the least, I would like to thank my amazing girlfriend, Stella. With her constant pep talks and "You'll get 'em next time!" cheers. For the amazing shoulder rubs that kept me from breaking in half. For looking absolutely stunning, keeping me motivated to keep up in the gym so I could pound anyone who even glances at her. And mostly, for being my best friend in the entire world and the only girl who could even come close to beating me in Madden. I love you Stel._

Stella about stripped out her uniform right then and there. The whole crowd "awwwh" -ed and Stella blushed wildly. Brandon jogged over to the side-line and hugged Stella tightly, minutes before the game started. "We made it babe." he whispered into her ear. Stella smiled happily. "Go get 'em tiger." She laughed and hugged him back. Stella patted his butt and he chuckled.

* * *

Brandon went on to play his best game that night. Running the winning touch down. He truly was a sensation and Stella knew that. Stella waited outside the locker room for half an hour. Brandon's parents gave up and told her that they would meet them at the house. Stella began to get concerned, where was he? She watched the last boy walk out of the locker room.

"Hey, Riven. Where's Brandon?" She asked, slightly confused.

He shot a glance at her and smirked. "He's all alone in there. Think he's just having his final moments in it, you know?" He said quickly, walking away.

Stella paused and thought. She was going to go in, quickly but just wanted to poke her head in to see what was taking him. She walked in slowly and saw him staring into his locker. "Babe," She spooked him. He turned his head and smiled a toothy grin. "Hey baby, come here." He waved for her to come over. She snuck in quietly and sat on the bench next to him. "Brandon, we should go now." She whispered into his ear. "I was planning on something special." She kissed his neck.

"Is it...what I think it is?" He asked, eyes widening with excitement. "Depends." She giggled seductively into his neck. "Oh my God." He whispered back into her ear. She straddled his hips and grinded against his pelvis. "Stella," He moaned as he placed his hands on her bottom. "Come on, lets go home." She said to him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Why can't we...just do it here?" He asked, with a hint of boy-like excitement. Stella paused, "because that's risky!" She exclaimed, shocked at him. "No, really. We'll be okay." He assured her, pulling off his t-shirt. "Brandon..." She said, nervous. He quickly yanked off her cheer top, revealing a tight sports bra that her cleavage spilt out of. "Brandon!" She gasped at his forwardness.

He began to kiss her neck, breathing hard, excited for this moment. Stella gave up. "Fine." She mumbled, kissing his neck back. Brandon stood her up and pulled down her skirt. All that she was left in was her spandex. He shoved them down to her ankles and smiled. "Gosh, you're sexy." He whispered to her. Stella was shaking, she was so incredibly nervous. Brandon stood up too. "Don't be scared baby, I'll take care of you." He kissed her lips softly.

He sat back down and made her put one leg on the bench, spreading her legs wider. Stella gasped and jumped when his tongue came down onto her. "Oh my Goodness!" She exasperated. Brandon looked up at her while he licked her slowly. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He was finally going to be making love to her.

Stella shrieked; his tongue sent shivers down her spine. He was pulling off his pants when she looked down. He revealed his shaft, the whole thing. Stella could only stare. She already knew he could split her in half. He stood up and replaced his tongue with his fingers, prodding inside of her. Stella gasped loudly and reached for him. She took the whole thing in her hand and he hissed as she moved it. "Dear God Stel." He whispered into the air. Stella bent over and put her mouth up to him.

Brandon moaned loudly and Stella watched his knees buckle. He was grunting so loudly she thought he was going to come. She sucked on his length while he squirmed with utter pleasure. "You're amazing Stella." He moaned. Stella looked up at him. His eyes were shut and his mouth hanging open. She sat on his lap, keeping him in front of her. "Ready?" She asked quietly. Brandon nodded his head quickly, "Yes." He answered automatically.

He quickly licked his two fingers, slipping them back underneath Stella. He slowly guided himself into her and she sunk down onto him. In unison, they let out moans. "Dear God!" She yelled in pleasure. Stella began moving herself up and down on top of him, causing his to grab her bottom to pace her. He couldn't believe how amazing it was. He heard that sex was incredible, and he just went along with it. And now, 18 years old, with the woman he loved, Brandon finally felt a sense of pride. She was perfect: hilarious, clever, athletic and just plain beautiful. She was the love of his life.

Stella, bouncing on top of him, moaned in pleasure. "I love you Brandon," She gasped into his ear. "I love you more Stel," He gasped back. Their lips found each others passionately. "Stella, I'm gonna..." "Go ahead." She assured him. Brandon pumped as deep as he could, sending Stella to her peak as well. They both howled in pleasure, in perfect unison. Stella stayed still. She just held onto him tightly and sunk her kiss into his neck. He was breathing so hard, he almost started wheezing. She stood up and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Stella handed him his shirt and he smiled up to her. "Where did that come from?" He chuckled. Stella looked down at him and kissed his lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Stella walked into the main corridor, bunching her pale blue dress in one hand tiredly. "Daddy," She called to Radius, who was sitting at the long table. Sky sat next to him, her fiancé. She smiled half-heartedly and waved to him. "Hello Sky," She bowed her head slightly.

It was early evening and Sky pulled her chair out. She smiled again and touched his hand, "Thank you." She said to him softly. He grinned up at her. Stella liked him. He was handsome and a good relationship to be in with for Solaria. Their wedding was set for the 5th of August, it now being July 3rd. Stella knew that it wouldn't be smart to fight it and that Sky was truly a good guy. Safe.

Stella ate her food quickly, not out of hunger but out of anxiety. She was failing her classes. She was still 18 and just almost finishing high school. Even though she was the guardian of Solaria, without a basic education, she would lose the respect of her people.

"I need to go..." She stood up and thanked the chef for the meal. She pushed her chair in and began to walk towards the hallway.

"Can I come with you?" Sky asked with a twinkle in his eye. He had a genuine smile and Stella nodded.

"Sure," She agreed and he grabbed her hand. They walked slowly to her room and she sat on her bed. Sky walked up to her and nuzzled his mouth towards her neck. "How's my girl doing.." He whispered into her neck. Stella felt her skin rise with goose bumps.

"Umm..Sky.." She hushed back. Sky pushed her back and traced his hand across her stomach. "Not today..." She said, trying to push him off.

"Stel, come on." Sky groaned and Stella rolled out from underneath him.

"Stella." A voice called. She turned to the doorway and her servant Brandon was standing there. Stella blushed. He saw her.

"Yes, Brandon." She fixed her hair and walked toward him.

"Our tutoring session..." He reminded her. He held up her calculus book and shook it at her. She smiled; he saved her. She walked towards him and exited her room, leaving Sky behind her.

Brandon had joined the staff about 2 years ago. After his parents had died, he needed work and Stella's father immediately took him in. Brandon couldn't afford his knight training and driving him to save as much money as he could gather. He was incredibly handsome. He was 6'3, muscular and was insanely intelligent. He had been tutoring her in math. She had been in love with him for months. He never even seemed to notice.

She sat next to him after he went over the final chapter. He was a huge help to her, always dropping what he was doing to help her study.

"Stella, you've gotten great at this," He encouraged. Stella smiled at him with her million dollar smile and he just looked away. He just ignored it. She thanked him for all of his help and stood up, walking back to her room.

He stared as she walked away.

* * *

Stella crawled into her bed and a soft knocking came. She looked up eagerly, soon to be disappointed. "Sky...hey..." She mumbled and looked away.

Sky walked up to her slowly and sat down in bed next to her. "Hey babe..." He started. She stared at him, nervous.

"I think it's time. We should take this to the next level." He reached his hand over to her shoulder. Stella felt cold. The cons outweighed the pros but she didn't know what to do. The crux of their relationship wasn't love or lust; it was royal. She looked at him and grimaced.

"Sky..." She started. Within seconds, his mouth came down hard onto hers. She pushed her hands hard onto his chest.

"Stella come on." Sky persisted, breaking the forced kiss only to criticize her.

Stella began to squirm, "Stop." She told him, trying to wrestle free.

Sky stopped and stood up. "What ever." And he stormed out, slamming her door, making her walls and shelves shake.

Stella laid alone, still in her bed. He had ripped her blouse in the process. She felt a cry come on. She didn't want to marry Sky. He wasn't right for her.

Stella turned in her bed, glaring at the clock. 2am.

She sat up and slipped into a robe, shoving her feet into her slippers. She quietly opened the door and snuck out of her room. She drifted through the hallways, to the servant quarters. No one was in the hallway as she knocked on Brandon's door.

She heard a rustle and feet stomping on the ground quickly to get to the door. He opened it quickly with a scared expression. When his eyes met Stella's, it melted away to a smile.

"Do you need something Ms. Solaria?" He nodded and she nodded too.

"May I come in?" She whispered. Brandon's eyes widened. "Umm...sure, if it's alright with Prince Sky." Brandon opened the door more and let her slip in slyly. She pushed her hands to the door knob, closing it gently. He stared at her, bewildered and confused.

"Did...did I do something?" He asked concerned.

"No," She said smiling seductively. She pulled the rope of her robe and it gather on the floor. Brandon's eyes shot open, due to the concoction of nervous anxiety and lustful knowledge.

"Ms. Stella!" He gasped as she stood bare before him. "What are you doing?" He said gazing at her before averting his eyes quickly. Stella grabbed his hand and moved them from his eyes. He stared up at her and his jaw dropped. "Ms. Stella...What are you doing?" He said looking into her eyes. She could tell that he was fighting the urge to look down.

Stella said nothing. She just smiled and held his hands. He sat on his bed and attempted to close his eyes.

"Am I not..?" She said backing away to fetch her robe. He suddenly grabbed her arm quickly and turned her back around.

"You're flawless." He said admiring her. "But..." He started. "You're Sky's fiancé." He shook his head, still gazing upon her.

Stella pushed up on the balls of her feet up to his face and he looked down. He kissed her softly, trembling in the taboo of it. He moved his warm lips softly on top of hers. Stella felt his shaking on top of her mouth. She pulled away and smiled widely. His eyes held terror.

"Stella..." He mumbled nervously. "I want to so badly..." He started, touching her bare shoulders. She kissed his neck and smiled into his skin. She moved her hands up to his tie and undid it slowly.

"It stays between you and I, Brandon." She whispered. He stared down at her with wild eyes.

"Oh...okay..." He hid a smile, and bit his lip. He immediately pushed his lips back down to her mouth. He placed his trembling hands on her naked hips and he jumped. "Holy shit..." He mumbled, stroking her butter-soft skin. She laughed into his lips and his hands moved to her back. He moved his hands down to her bottom and he lifted her up into a cradle. He walked her confidently to his bed and laid her down.

She felt the scratchy polyester of his bed sheets and the hardness of his mattress, but at that point, she didn't even care. She was with Brandon. The tall, handsome, sweet man that she had desired for eons. She looked around his humble room swiftly. The hardwood floors held one full bed, a drawer, a nightstand, a simple lamp and an alarm clock. Stella felt bad. She lived so elegantly and wasn't even close to a good being. But Brandon was exquisite and lived so low.

Stella's eyes snapped up when she realized that a warm sensation was lingering in her lower regions. She looked down and Brandon was looking up at her, kissing her softly. His hands reached up and caressed her breast, pulling on her nipples. Stella felt a jolt of pleasure tease her as a hot wave came over her.

"Dear God." She begged, pushing his head further down into her. His tongue swirled all around her, causing her to kick her legs in pure agonizing pleasure. "Oh my...Brandon!" She begged for more. She looked at him, watching him grow inside of his pants.

She pulled his head up and he kissed her passionately. Stella tasted herself as Brandon's sweet kiss fought for dominance. She reached down to Brandon's thighs and grabbed his package. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled him out.

She gazed at him. This was the first member that she ever saw. Her eyes widened and she shot a glance up at him. His eyes were clenched shut and his cheeks burning red. She rubbed his longness and his trembling started again.

"Ms. Stella..." He whispered, shaking from his knees buckling. He sat down on the bed and she yanked his pants off, along with his boxers. Brandon's face was so red; Stella giggled. He was so embarrassed.

"Why are you being shy?" She smiled up at him. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I've never..." He looked away quickly, embarrassing himself further.

Stella smiled to herself. No matter how poorly she did, she'd be the best he ever had. She kissed his tip and began to twirl her tongue around him. His moans were muffled by his hand in attempt to not wake the rest of the house. She began to suck him up and down. She watched his toes curl and his hands gripping his bed's comforter. Stella felt his largeness grow even bigger in her mouth.

She looked up at him; his eyes were clenched shut and his lip was bitten. His head was titled back, legs trembling. Stella stopped and lifted her head. She rose to her feet and straddled his lap. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Stella...are you sure?" He asked as she hovered over him. She smiled and nodded.

He looked down at her hips, angled himself in and pushed. Stella felt paralysis engulf her whole body. She was at a loss of words until finally she uttered, "Oh my God Brandon."

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He was shaking.

"Stella," He whispered into her ear. He slowly began moving, watching her face slowly. He was making love to a princess. He, a mere servant, was plessuring royalty. Her mouth was gaping open as she let out soft moans. He loved just watching her. She was so beautiful and intense.

Stella stared back; he was pure perfection. She wasn't just thinking that because he was thrusting inside of her. She didn't care if he was 'below' her; she loved him. She had imagined this moment for a while now; now that it was actually happened, she realized her true happiness. She kissed his neck as he broke into a sweat.

"Princess." He murmured to her. His eyes were closed again and his mouth hung open from peaking

She looked at him with wide eyes; lowering her head, she breathed hard onto his neck. She understood his call to her. She prepared herself and waited for him.

Their climaxes came in unison. He clenched his teeth hard and Stella's moan filled his room. Heaving hard, they both fell back onto his bed.

* * *

Stella looked up at him, now clothed in her robe. "Good night Brandon." She whispered quietly and began to sneak out of his room. He abruptly reached out and grabbed her before her mad dash.

"Princess." He started. "I love you." He cupped her face and placed a small kiss on her nose. Stella stared at him, "I love you too Brandon." She turned to open the door. Much to her surprise, Celeste, her maid was knocking on the door. Stella's face burned red and she dove for cover.

_Maybe she didn't see me._

"Brandon, tomorrow morning, can you strip your sheets? We're cleaning them." Celeste asking Brandon, who was standing shirtless and in nothing but boxers.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled charmingly.

Celeste turned to leave, "And tell Stella that I'll have to clean her robe since she's hiding in the corner on the floor."

**Quick question: would anyone like there to be a part two to this? Or have it stay a one-shot? Review and let me know (:**


	7. Chapter 6

Weeks pasted and Stella's affair was still hushed. Her wedding however, was approaching swiftly. Skye's wishes were still eager, but she didn't care. Her night time escapades never reoccurred unfortunately for her.

Stella slowly strode into the grand all room. Brandon, looking exhausted, was in the fountain cleaning the crystal. Stella smiled smugly at his half nudeness. His shorts were drenched and Stella knew that he would need a towel fetched for him eventually. She quickly graced to the linens closet and fetched him a towel. When she returned, she felt wave of sadness rush over her.

Brandon was laughing with Chloe, the newest maid on staff. She had purple ringlets for hair, fairly odd but who was she to judge. She had dark grey eyes and was extremely pale, but pretty. Stella glanced over herself confidently. She was wearing a light green dress and her hair was elegantly braided down her back.

"Brandon," Stella greeted him kindly.

Brandon turned his head and smiled widely. "Hello Ms. Solaria." He acknowledged her and bowed slightly. Stella walked up to him, watching Chloe closely. She handed him the towel and he smiled.

"Thank you Princess." He smiled audaciously. She grinned back and turned to walk away.

"Um Stella!" He called after her. She turned and smiled, "Study session tonight?" He asked, wide eyed. She knew exactly what he meant.

"It's summer." Chloe protested, grabbing Brandon's arm. "Why would she need to study?" Chloe said snarkly.

Stella scowled. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Stella began to walk towards her.

"Me and Brandon were going to hang out tonight. And he's my boyfriend, you witch." She growled.

Stella laughed. "First of all, It's 'Brandon and I'. Second of all, he's my tutor and I will be seeing him tonight." Stella hissed and turned on her heal, walking away confidently.

* * *

Stella strolled through her room, searching for something to wear when her door opened.

"Stella?" Skye called. Stella turned and nodded at him.

"Yeah, hey, come in." She tossed her head as he walked over to her dresser, turning on the radio. Stella's mind raced, why would Brandon not tell her that he had a girlfriend? A mean, sassy one at that.

Skye smiled to her as "The Lucky One" came on the radio. He reached out and began to dance with her gracefully. Stella smiled, since his arrogant pushy-ness subsides, she actually grew to enjoy his company. He spun her slowly and dipped her head back. If Brandon could have an on the side relationship, then so could she.

She twirled in his hold and laughed as he sang to her. "And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one!" He sang poorly to get her to crack a smile.

Stella knew that nothing would call off her arrangement with him. She need to do this for her kingdom; she just needed to grin and bare it. Stella turned and faced Brandon waiting in the doorway. His face was pale and he looked clammy.

"I'll come back another time." He nodded and walked away quickly. Stella frowned; she felt bad.

After the song ended, Skye pulled away. "I need to go fill out our paper work for Sunday. For the honeymoon." He grinned widely and winked. Stella nodded and felt her stomach clench up. Their wedding.

He pecked her lips and left the room, leaving her door open. Stella watched him leave the corridor and saw Brandon come marching into her room, slamming the door.

"Brandon!" She gasped as he tackled her onto her bed. She squirmed under his grab while he moved his hands quickly to her chest.

She wiggled in pleasure and sighed, "We can't be doing this again."

Brandon didn't stop. He pulled down her shirt and unclipped her bra. His mouth game down hard on her nipples, twirling his tongue, making her body serge.

"Brandon!" She gasped again, getting louder. "We really shouldn't be doing this!" She yelped as he kissed her body. He lifted his head up and stood.

He turned on his foot and walked out strongly.

Stella laid on the bed with her shirt unbuttoned and her breast still out. She could only stare. _Why would he just stop?_

* * *

Days had past since their last meeting. Stella woke up on Saturday, exhausted and nervous. She was to be married tomorrow.

Stella staggered into her closet, getting dressed for her pre-wedding breakfast.

She walked elegantly into the dining room, alone and quiet. She waited a few moments before wandering into another room.

"Hello?" She called out. Stella started to turn around when she heard Skye's voice. "Chloe, please come here."

Stella's ears perked up. She waltzed over to the door separating the dining room and the foyer. Stella peaked through and watched as Chloe approached Skye.

"Yes?" She asked, rubbing his arm through his jacket. Skye smiled and peeled it off. "Shall we?"

Stella jumped back but not breaking her gaze. Chloe pulled off her blouse, revealing her flat chest, supported by a neon bra.

Stella thought to herself how juvenile she was. Skye began to grope Chloe, who in return gasped into the air a nasally, high-pitched whine.

Quickly, Stella broke her look and dove into the nearest closest. Busting through the door was Skye and Chloe, moving in to take their place on the dinner table.

Stella began to boil, how dare he come into her kingdom and have sex with another woman on her table where she eats. Stella heard a rustle come from behind her in the pantry. She turned and there was Brandon, hands reaching for a can of dog food.

Brandon blushed, "I was just getting the guard dog's their meal..." He stuttered. "Is something wrong Ms. Stella?" He asked.

Stella tossed her head to the door. Brandon moved forward and peaked. "Oh wow..." Brandon blinked and blushed even redder than before.

Stella looked up at him. Again, he was half naked, ripped and damp. Stella felt her region tingle as he locked eyes with her.

"Stella?" He asked as she dove after him. She unbuckled his pants and pulled him out. He jumped and whispered loudly.

"Hey Hey! What are you doing Stel?" He asked, nervous. Stella looked up at him as he hardened in her hands. She wrapped her lips around him and pulsed her mouth up and down. He quivered and let out a silent moan.

He spun her around and pushed her against the door. He ripped off her dress from behind and it gathered to the tile floor. Stella groaned as he dug his face into her wetness.

"More!" She begged to him as he grabbed her ass harshly. Stella lifted her leg up to the side so he understood her desire.

"Just fuck me." She begged as Brandon lifted himself up to her. Brandon teased her.

He stroked her wetness slowly, chuckling at her begs for sex. "We need to slow it down." He chortled. "Take your time. Make you beg." He laughed as he shot himself up into her.

Stella failed at privacy, she let a moan erupt from her mouth. Brandon pumped into her as she reached up to the wall. His hands were grabbing her ass as he rubbed them into circles.

"Dear God Stella." He gasped, pumping as hand as he could. Stella felt him deep, pushing up into her stomach. He was huge, unbelievably huge. He reached forward and grabbed her breast as they bounced from his thrusts. He gripped them firmly and thrusted as forcefully as he could. Stella felt her body shaking.

Stella peaked through the door's crack and watched as Skye and Chloe looked around. She was fully naked, with the body of a 12 year-old boy. Stella knew that they heard the echoes from the closet.

Brandon placed his hand over her mouth as she fought back the groans that were caused by Brandon himself. She licked his finger and pulled it into her mouth.

He gasped and hesitated, "Stella.." He grunted.

She knew exactly what was next. Brandon rubbed her bottom, massaging her. Her goosebumps were well earned and she was fighting for air as her orgasm took over her body like a limp puppet.

* * *

Stella woke up in her bed the next morning.

"Shit." She mumbled. Sunday.

She rolled over and Brandon was sleeping next to her. "FUCK! Brandon! GET OUT!" She whispered as loud as she audibly could.

His eyes flickered open. He chuckled and pulled her into him. "Shhhhh." He laughed. "Your father caught Skye and Chloe. Wedding's off." He mumbled as he fixated to go back to bed.

"What..." Stella stared, awh-struck. "No freaking way."

He nodded, "Now it's my turn."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an extension to my currently rated T story called Prohibited Infatuation. It's readable without understanding the plot. **

She combed her hair to he side and smiled at him. He traced his hand across her cheek and paused when his thumb made it to her lips. He pressed her bottom lip and stared at her.

Stella let her instincts take over. She leaned in and kissed him. His kiss was so warm and soft. She inhaled as he reconnected for another kiss. Stella put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. "Stella," He murmured.

She pulled away and smiled, "Shhh."

Brandon pounced on her, putting her back to the sand. He covered her neck in soft, passionate kisses. Stella groaned at the feeling of his kiss. "Brandon," She moaned into the salty musk for air.

He looked down at her and huffed, "God damn, you are beautiful." He mumbled and clasped her hair into his hands. She began to pull at her dress, feeding it into his hands to tear off of her. His eyes widened. Her lack of underwear made her feel vulnerable. "So beautiful," He whispered again and kissed her collar bone. Stella moaned again, this time, into his brown mane.

Stella didn't want to ruin the moment with her petty insecurities. Her focus was always soccer, never boys. Her virgin status was sure to freak him out, regardless of how far they progressed that night. She moaned as his mouth found its way to her chest.

Another insecurity of course. She clenched her eyes shut and breathed out as her pleasure capsule overflowed. He slowly licked her breast, fondling them gently. He planted kissed on her left, trailing slowly to her right. He looked up at her and withdrew. "Are you okay...am I rushing?" He blushed, ready to retreat.

"No, no." She shook her head, enjoying the attention. "It feels...really good." She blushed, embarrassed to admit her pleasure.

He focus was redirected to her loins. He sunk to her as she blushed. No one has ever touched her there, except herself. He took his two fingers and spread her slightly.

"Please don't stare," She whispered, covering her face. Within seconds, Brandon knew.

"Stella." He whispered, coming back up to her face. "Are you sure this is okay?" He needed a definite answer.

"Yes," She nodded. He kissed her softly before returning to his previous engagement. He traced his finger up her slit, earning a quiver from her. He began to kiss her thighs, earning quiet, enticing moans. "Brandon," She whispered as he kissed her clit.

He kissed her over and over, until her wetness overflowed. She covered her eyes and blushed. "Brandon," She mumbled again under a hushed breath. He sat up and unzipped his pants slowly. Stella watched as he pulled his erection out. She was mesmerized by how nice it looked as he held it in his hand.

Before continuing, he leaned forward and continued to kiss her. "Stella," He moaned into her mouth as she reached for his length. She stroked him, causing his breath to shake. She released him and spread her legs slowly.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, lining himself up. She nodded as he pushed in slowly. He groaned and breathed out, "Oh my God."

Stella couldn't breathe. He was in her stomach, she was sure of it. "So...b-big!" She grunted, trying to hold her breath from crying out in lust. Brandon began to pick up his pace. Stella loved the feeling of his damp skin on top of her. His pumping was rhythmic and sent her over the edge. "Brandon!" She cried into the air.

He paused and couldn't catch his breath. Stella pulled away and pressed his shoulders back, laying him flat on his back to the sand. She straddled his hips and they reconnected themselves. She bounced up and down, gyrating her hips to an unknown rhythm. She watched Brandon's face staring directing into hers. Her breath was quick and moans poured out in between breaths. Brandon's face scrunched as he groaned, "Stella." He warned her.

She felt his thrust return as she moaned loudly. "Brandon!" She gasped, as he pulled out quickly, unloading himself onto her torso. She looked down at his exhausted demeanor. She rolled off of the top of him and smiled widely. "Come on," She called as she stood up and walked to the water.

He looked up and followed her. She washed her chest of, wading in only ankle deep due to her stitched up calf. She looked at him and bit her lip. "Mums the word." She uttered under her breath. Brandon sighed in realization of what he just pursued.

"You're 17." He moaned into the palms of his hand.

"And you're still naked." She walked back to her clothes and laid down on the toasty sand. He ambled back to her and laid beside her.

"I need to get you back to your cabin." He mumbled into the nape of her neck. Stella looked at him and sighed in acceptance.

"One last kiss," She murmured in an exhausted sleep. He leaned and kissed her lips softly.

Stella was knocked out. Her slumber entranced her into an untouchable sleep. Brandon cursed and redressed her nude, comatose body. He lifted her into his arms and snuck her back into her bed, where she should've been all along.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read&Review! This thing has over 15,000 views but 39 reviews...lame sauce man.**


End file.
